Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Conventional solid electrolytic capacitors may be formed by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a metal lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte. Intrinsically conductive polymers are often employed as the solid electrolyte due to their advantageous low equivalent series resistance (“ESR”) and “non-burning/non-ignition” failure mode. Such electrolytes can be formed through in situ polymerization of the monomer in the presence of a catalyst and dopant. Alternative, premade conductive polymer slurries may also be employed. Regardless of how they are formed, one problem with conductive polymer electrolytes is that they are inherently weak, which can sometimes cause them to delaminate from the dielectric during formation of the capacitor or during its operation. This is particularly problematic in certain applications. For example, in switch-mode power supplies, micro-processors, and digital circuit applications, capacitors having reduced noise at high operating frequencies are often desired. To meet these requirements, capacitors of a very low ESR are usually required. One method that has been attempted to reduce the ESR of tantalum capacitors is to employ multiple capacitor elements within a single capacitor body. Unfortunately, however, the ability to use conductive polymer electrolytes in such multi-anode capacitors has been limited due to their poor strength and delamination tendency.
As such, a need remains for a solid electrolytic capacitor assembly that possesses good mechanical robustness and electrical performance.